


Melting in Your Arms

by Nabulos



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabulos/pseuds/Nabulos
Summary: It's been a long day and Elita wants Optimus to rest.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 8





	Melting in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Something small to ease a rough personal day. Hope it makes yours a little lighter too!

Optimus arched over the table, head in one hand, holo-pen in the other. His optics frazzle as they struggle to make helm-or-aft of the latest trouble. 

“Now, if we break the troops into two parties heading into the Eta Zone, we might be able to take the Nova Impremis direction and just–” the worrying general froze as a touch graced his metal shoulder.

“That’s enough of that today, Pax,” soothed the matriarch of their clan, “It’s been four weeks since you had your last proper shutdown.” Elita traced a line from his hand up to his neck. “Your coolants are probably hotter than the molten magnesium on Cybertron.” 

Ped after ped, she stepped behind him, taking her arms and wrapping them around the ever workaholic Prime’s neck. At his sub-conscious tilting-of-the-helm, she drooped her weight onto him and pecks him on the cheek.

“Cybertron hasn’t been warm in millenia, Ariel, you know better than most,” He states, combing over the twenty or so thousand data articles strewn about him on the digital interface. His optics flickered briefly, not something new, being this old so young takes its toll on anyone. Wearied and tired, optics shutter, and he clasps onto his wife’s arms, “It’s been so long since we’ve had any sort of peace... What are we even fighting for?”

Elita leaned over Optimus’ head, “Same thing we’ve always been fighting for, everyone… each other”. With a light kiss to the crest, she peeled herself away, “I’ll keep the recharge slab warm. Try to meet me, for once. Or I swear to Primus I’ll ’negotiate a terms-of-release’.”

A brief glance at the articles, a quiet leaning back in his chair, a slow appreciation of the love of his life walking away, and he decided that the problems of right now will be there tomorrow, might as well deal with them on a full charge.


End file.
